The present invention relates to an arrangement for measuring a radial force applied to a bearing, particularly a roller bearing.
Arrangements for measuring radial forces applied to roller bearings have found a wide use in machines for producing and treating textile fabrics, paper and foils of various kinds. Such arrangements are used for controlling the tension of bands or tapes and for measuring the loading of a transporting means. Various constructions of the above arrangements have already been proposed; however, these constructions are substantially complicated and expensive. This constitutes an essential disadvantage of the known arrangements which makes their use in serially produced inexpensive machines uneconomical.